


...hates the in-laws?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 06 - Who hates the in-laws?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...hates the in-laws?

“Can you sister stop talking about her kid for one freaking second?”

Drake frowns at his girlfriend who’s sitting next to him at the table. “Well… I guess it’s her favorite topic.”

“It’s her only topic. Bartie did this, Bartie did that, look at Bartie doing whatever stupid thing the kid just learned to do that every kid his age can do. Ugh!

Drake raises his eyebrows. “Wow! You… don’t really like my sister, do you?”

Olivia sighs. “It’s not that I don’t like her, it’s just… Oh fine, I hate her.”

“Hate her? That’s a strong word. What has she done to you?”

“She’s just so… soft. She’s always so nice to everyone. I can’t trust someone who never seems to get mad.”

That makes Drake snort. “You want to see her mad? Spill whiskey on her favorite dress. She’ll turn into the Hulk.”

“The who?”

“The Hulk. You know, the green… never mind. What I meant is, just because you’ve never seen her angry doesn’t mean she accepts everything. She just has a high tolerance for… anything, really. She’s really patient. I think she got all the patience in the family and left none for me, heh.”

He looks over at Olivia, who has her arms crossed in front of her chest and is scowling at Savannah, who thankfully is busy on the other side of the room and can’t see her. “Look, she’s my sister, the only family I’ve got, and I love her. And I love you as well, and I’d hate for you two not to get along. I’m not saying you have to be best friends, just… Could you at least try to get along with her?”

Olivia sighs and gives him a small smile. “I can try. But if she starts talking about that damn kid again I swear I’m leaving!”

As she stands up and walks towards Savannah, Drake quickly fires his sister a text. “Whatever you do, do not talk about Bartie with Olivia. PLEASE!”


End file.
